Water and Fire
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi pertemuan antara dua elemen yang saling bertolak belakang? Api dan air?  Yang kutahu, api dan air tidak akan bisa bersatu. Seperti kita, Katara.   RnR pleasee?


_**Air dan api. **_

_**Ya. Dua buah elemen itu tidak akan pernah menyatu menjadi satu komposisi solid. **_

_**Hanya bisa saling melebur, kemudian lenyap. **_

_**Hei, Katara. **_

_**Kau pernah menyaksikan air dan api yang beradu di udara, bukan?**_

_**Apa jadinya mereka?**_

_**Bersatu, melebur. Berubah menjadi satu wujud berbeda yang rapuh. Mudah memisah.**_

_**Uap air. **_

_**Katara..apakah yang kurasakan padamu ini benar?**_

Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Disc: sapa yach? Yang jelas bukan punyaku dech!

Title: Water and Fire.

Pair: Zuko dan Katara

By: Hana 'natsu' Phantomhive

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Katara!" teriak Sokka. Kakak kandung Katara itu kini sedang berlari-lari dengan tampang konyolnya, kepada sang adik, yang ironisnya justru terlihat lebih dewasa. Sambil memegangi perutnya, ia berkata,"Perutku sudah sangat kelaparan, nih. Kita makan di situ dulu, yuk!" tunjuknya kepada sebuah kedai kecil di ujung jalan.

"Hah? Kau sudah ingin makan lagi, Sokka?" heran Ang.

"Kau ini gembul sekali, sih! Baru saja kita makan tadi pagi!" omel Toph.

Sokka menunjuk-nunjuk langit cerah di atas sana. "Coba ulangi, Toph. Kapan kita makan terakhir?"

"Tadi pagi." ulang si gadis buta—yang sangat hebat dalam pengendalian bumi—ini dengan nada menantang.

"Dan sekarang...Lihat, Toph! Sekarang sudah siang! Jam makan siang! Lagipula pertempuran kecil tadi membuat aku lapar! Apa salahnya kita mengisi energi lagi sebelum meneruskan perjalanan?"

Toph mencibir. "Huh! Yang kau pikirkan cuma perutmu, Sokka. Pantas saja kau sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan pengendalian air!"

"A..Apa katamuuuuu...!" Sokka geram. Melihat situasi ini, tanpa banyak cing-cong, Katara langsung turun tangan dan menepisnya.

"Sudah, Sokka! Hentikan pertikaian tidak jelas ini!" sahutnya.

"Tapi dia yang memulai, Katara!" ujar Sokka tidak terima. Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Toph dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Meski Toph buta, tapi dia merasakan perbuatan Sokka tersebut—entah bagaimana.

"Hei, tolong ya. Singkirkan telunjukmu itu dari hadapanku, Sokka!" gerutunya sarkastik.

"Kau...!"

"Sudahlah, Sokka," lerai Ang. "Iya, iya. Ayo kita makan di sana. Aku juga sudah sedikit merasa lapar kembali." tukasnya lebih lanjut.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir Sokka. "Nah, ayo makan~" serunya. Melangkah mendekati kedai itu dengan langkah dibuat-buat.

Toph hanya bisa mencibir diam.

Sementara Ang dan Katara hanya saling berpandangan singkat. Tersenyum geli. Lalu ketiganya turut melangkah di belakang Sokka.

_**Telah lama aku memperhatikanmu. **_

_**Memperhatikanmu secara tidak sengaja, tepatnya. **_

_**Kau selalu berada di samping Avatar itu bersama kakakmu, dan juga gadis buta itu. **_

_**Awalnya aku menyimpan suatu rasa skeptis tersendiri terhadapmu. Mengingat kau bersama dengan Avatar yang selalu kubenci. **_

_**Tapi..**_

_**Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku! Aku malah tertarik padamu!**_

_**Lama kelamaan rasa tertarik itu makin dalam. **_

_**Ya Tuhan...**_

_**Apa ini...?**_

~0~0~0~0~

"Permisi~"Sokka menyibak kain spanduk besar yang menutupi kedai itu.

Seorang pemuda dan kakek tua yang nampaknya pemilik sekaligus koki kedai itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka sejenak dari sajian yang sedang mereka siapkan untuk pelanggan sebelum mereka. Alih-alih sekedar menyambut pelanggan baru dengan penuh senyum. "Selamat datang, tu—"

Pemuda itu membatu.

Diam tak berkutik di tempatnya.

Nampaknya ia sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Untung saja mangkuk berisi ramen—sajian kedai mereka—tidak ditumpahkan saking kagetnya ia.

Dan lebih untung lagi bagi dia, pengunjung itu tidak memperhatikan dirinya sama sekali. Mereka hanya langsung mengambil tempat. Duduk, dan sibuk bercakap-cakap sendiri. "Kami mau pesan!" teriak salah satu di antara mereka.

Si Kakek sadar. Melongok ke arah wajah si pemuda. Berusaha menangkap ekspresi dia lebih lanjut. "Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia terpaku di tempat. Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari memperhatikan pemuda itu, ia memandang arah dua bola mata Zuko menatap. Dan tahulah ia, mengapa Zuko bersikap seperti itu.

Si Kakek tersenyum simpul. "Zuko...Kau boleh meninggalkan kedai sebentar." sahutnya. Ia tahu bahwa ponakannya itu selalu menghindar untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Avatar cs. Terlebih karena mereka telah begitu mengenal wajah Zuko.

Tubuh Zuko berbalik. Pandangan matanya berganti menatap pamannya itu. Setidaknya, ia bersyukur sang paman begitu mengerti dia. " Terima kasih."

Zuko, segera menaruh mangkuk yang dipegangnya tadi. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia segera berlari ke luar kedai.

Sang Paman tersenyum-senyum maklum. Ia mengambil mangkuk yang tadi diletakkan oleh Zuko. Memberikannya kepada pelanggan sebelumnya, dan menuju meja Sokka dan kawan-kawan. "Anda pesan apa?"

~0~0~0~0~

Zuko's POV:

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini, sih..?" sungutku. Berusaha menentramkan hatiku yang sedikit kacau. Panik. Serta emosi-emosi lain yang tidak dapat kudeskripsikan.

Aku diam. Tiba-tiba aku menertawakan diriku. "Hahahhaha.."

"Benar. Tidak aneh kan kalau sang Avatar sedang melakukan pengembaraan seperti ini." tawaku lagi.

Heeh..?

Tunggu...

'_**Apa yang kutertawakan, siih?'**_

Kedua bahuku kunaikkan. Setahuku ini adalah suatu bahasa tubuh untuk mengungkapkan ketidak tahuan.

"Tidak tahu." desisku sendiri.

Menjawab siapa?

Menjawab hatiku, mungkin?

Tiba-tiba, mataku melihat ada segentong air beberapa langkah di depanku.

Mengikuti insting, aku berjalan perlahan. Menengok kiri-kanan. Memastikan tidak ada yang melihat.

Setelah yakin, aku mengeluarkan sedikit pengendalian apiku.

Kudekatkan pada segentong air itu. Dan...

Ssssssshhhhhh...

Tercipta bunyi mendesis bersamaan dengan hilangnya apiku, berkurangnya air itu, dan munculnya suatu uap gas.

Uap gas itu semakin membumbung tinggi di udara. Partikelnya mulai merenggang. Terus dan terus. Kemudian terurai bebas di angkasa. Tidak berbekas. Tidak menyisakan bahwa kedua elemen itu pernah bersatu.

_**Ya. Inilah kita berdua jika berusaha digabungkan, Katara. **_

_**Uap air akan terus berurai. **_

_**Hanya dalam waktu singkat setelah penyatuan mereka. **_

_**Kemudian mereka kembali menjalani tempatnya masing-masing. **_

_**Dengan kata lain, percuma aku mendekatimu. Membuatmu melihat padaku. **_

_**Eits. **_

_**Aku lupa bahwa ini hanya perasaan sepihakku. **_

_**Bukankah begitu, Katara?**_

~0~0~0~0~

"Silahkan, tuan-tuan dan nona-nona."

Kakek tua itu berucap sambil membawakan dua mangkok. Disusul dua mangkok. Kemudian pas sudah. 4 mangkuk penuh berisi seporsi ramen kini telah terhidang di depan hadapan mereka masing-masing. Baunya begitu harum. Mengundang selera makan siapapun yang menciumnya.

"Humm...Nampaknya enak. Aku makan~..!" seru Sokka berisik. Meraih sumpitnya, lalu mulai menyantap hidangan di depannya itu.

Disusul dengan Katara, Ang, dan juga Toph yang mulai memakannya perlahan dengan pandangan penuh ketertarikan. Selain Toph tentu saja. Dia hanya mengambil sumpit, dan menyantapnya pelan tanpa suara.

"Wah, ini enak, Katara!" sahut Ang.

"Benar! Mi-nya lembut sekali, yach." balasnya.

Si Kakek meninggalkan mereka dengan seuntai senyum. Beralih melayani pelanggan lain.

15 menit kemudian...

Sokka menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Aah..! Kenyang! Kenyang!"

"Benar. Puas sekali, yach!" tambah Ang sembari membuka kantung uangnya.

"Aku keluar dulu, ya. Ang, Sokka." kata Katara.

Sokka hanya mengangguk memperbolehkan. Sementara Ang membayarnya. Toph tanpa perlu banyak bicara, mengikuti langkah Katara keluar kedai.

"Toph, aku ada sedikit keperluan. Kamu tidak keberatan kan, berada di depan kedai ini sebentar? Tenang saja. Tidak lama, kok." tukas Katara.

"Tentu." jawab Toph singkat.

Katara pun berlalu. Di tengah jalannya memasuki suatu toko, langkahnya berhenti. Tepatnya, seorang pemuda dengan bekas luka bakar di wajahnya itu telah menghalangi jalan dia.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Katara langsung mengambil sikap tubuh waspada. Dia sudah bersiap-siap akan melakukan pengendalian air. "Apa maumu, Zuko?"

Zuko menghela nafas. "Tenanglah, Katara. Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Aku janji."

"Dan apa yang membuatku harus mempercayai janjimu itu, hm?" tanya Katara ketus.

Zuko berdiri pasrah. "Terserahlah."

.

.

Keduanya diam. Sampai akhirnya Katara membuka pembicaraan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku cuma ingin mengatakan bahwa..." ucapan Zuko berhenti. Nampak ragu dan menimbang-nimbang.

Katara sebal. Sangat sebal. Dia ingin segera mengakhiri pembicaraan tak guna ini dan masuk ke toko yang dia tuju. Ingin segera membeli perlengkapan yang telah habis. "Katakan apa maumu!" bentaknya.

"Aku..."

Masih diam..

.

.

"Selalu memperhatikanmu, Katara. Entah kenapa, aku tertarik padamu."

Kata itu keluar dari bibir seorang Zuko. Pangeran terbuang dari suku api. Musuh dari semua pengendali elemen yang ada. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat mantap. Tidak ada keraguan sepertinya.

Katara membatu. Pengendalian airnya yang semula siap ditembakkan menghilang. Ia melepaskan kendalinya secara tidak sadar saking kagetnya dia dengan pernyataan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, hah! Jangan main-main!" bentaknya lagi.

"Aku tidak main-main, Katara!" bentak Zuko balik. "Kukatakan sekali lagi dengan jelas di sini. Katara, aku memperhatikanmu. Aku tertarik padamu!" ulangnya.

Meskipun dari raut muka mengatakan ekspresi sangat terkejut itu belum hilang, tapi Katara berusaha untuk berdiri dengan tenang. Membalas segala perkataannya. "Aku yakin, ini salah satu trik murahan mu untuk bisa kembali menduduki singgasana, bukan? Hm. Kukatakan terus terang saja, ya. Cara ini tidak akan pernah mempan terhadapku!"

Mendengar itu, Zuko menunduk. Menatap ke lantai dengan pasrah.

'_**Sudah kuduga hasilnya akan seperti ini..' **_

"Aku serius, Katara. Tapi aku tahu aku juga tidak masuk dalam hitunganmu. Aku cuma ingin mengatakannya saja." wajah menunduknya kembali ke posisi semula. Menatap kedua mata Katara lekat-lekat. "Selamat tinggal. Aku usahakan untuk tidak akan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanmu."

Zuko berbalik. Mulai melangkahkan kaki menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Katara masih diam di tempat untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Hingga Sokka, Ang, dan Toph menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau, Katara?" tanya Ang heran.

"Katara? Apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Sokka bertanya.

"Katara..Katanya sebentar.." yang ini adalah ucapan Toph.

Katara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha kembali ke kenyataan dan menatap para teman dan juga saudaranya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf ya. Aku lama bengong di sini. Kita akan mulai kembali perjalanan sesudah aku ke toko itu sebentar. Perbekalan kita sudah menipis,nih."

"Kami ikut, deh." kata Ang.

Lalu mereka berempat bersama-sama menuju sebuah toko.

'Lupakan kejadian konyol tadi, Katara..'pinta Katara kepada dirinya sendiri.

~0~0~0~0~

_**Sudah kukatakan segalanya padamu, Katara. **_

_**Tapi seperti apa yang kuterka, kamu tidak mengindahkan hal itu. **_

_**Bahkan menganggap ucapanku tadi hanya sekedar bohong belaka. **_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Anehkah bila seorang Zuko seperti aku ini tertarik padamu?**_

_**Entahlah. **_

_**Namun aku berusaha menepati janji terakhirku, Katara. Tenang saja. **_

_**Aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu.**_

.

.

.

.

~ Water and Fire, OWARI~

a/n: *clingak-clinguk* halo...

Entah kerasukan apa pula ini. Natsu yang tidak pernah mampir ke fandom ini, malah hari ini mempublish fict di sini.

Hahahaha. Well, aku cuman mengikuti ke mana arah ideku berjalan, sih.

Salam kenal, semua. Natsu disini.

Pair di sini adalah KataraZuko. Yah, aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak suka pair ini. Dan sebelumnya sama sekali tidak terbayang fict semacam ini. Crack banget, ya?

Ini pertama kalinya nih aku bikin fict dengan crack pair.

Juga, di fict ini, aku sedikit mengubah gaya bahasaku.

Bagaimana? Aneh tidak? Pasti aneh ya?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah. Minna^^

Ps: apabila terjadi kesalahan chara, mohon dimaklumi. Natsu sudah sangat jarang-nyaris tidak pernah lagi- menonton Avatar, juga membaca fict di fandom ini. ^^"


End file.
